


What If

by Synergetic_Prose



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura/Shiro (Voltron) Angst, Bisexual Shiro (Voltron), Black Paladin Shiro (Voltron), Drama & Romance, F/M, M/M, Post S2 AU, Princess Co-Pilot Allura, Shallura Week 2020, but also their own personal angsts, it will have a happy ending though, mentions of her past relationship with Daeti who used they/them terms, pansexual allura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synergetic_Prose/pseuds/Synergetic_Prose
Summary: Post s2 au: It’s time for Shiro and Allura to bring down some walls. But there’s a lot in the past to unravel before they can look to the future.
Relationships: Allura/Shiro, Shallura, mentions of Adam/Shiro - Relationship, mentions of Allura/OC
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	1. Prompt: Stars/Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Shallura week already passed (in July I think it was?) but I haven't uploaded the prompts I did. So here you go! :)

Shiro found her stargazing on the observation deck.

Finding her out here late into the night cycle wasn’t anything new. He didn’t think much on it as he shuffled his way to her to join her for another sleepless night of chitchat and gazing. Though tonight was different. He hadn’t caught on right away. He yawned as he came around the now raised couch that came out of the floor for viewing times.

“Sorry I’m late,” he joked, as if this was a formal meeting time. But in reality, they just seem to wake up around the same time.

He rubbed his face and tiredly dropped himself on the couch. She was sitting with her feet up and her arms around her legs, her chin resting on her knees. When he sat down she started out of her thoughts and automatically turned her head away. He stared out at the windows with droopy eyes.

“I never get tired of this channel,” he quietly chuckled.

“…Mm.”

He turned to address her. She had her head tilted enough that he could only see the curve of her jawline. But he did hear the soft sniffle she was trying to cover.

“Allura?” He sat up when she squeezed herself into a smaller huddling position. “Hey, it’s ok. You’re awake.” His hand lifted up for her hand but went higher at the last second to rest on her shoulder. “It was just a dream.”

“It was _not_ a dream,” she slightly rasped. She wiped her eye when she felt a drop slide down her cheek. She cleared her throat behind her hand before gripping around her legs again. “It was a memory.”

“Ah,” he murmured. “Do you want to talk about it?”

She closed her eyes for a moment. It wasn’t the first time he offered to listen. He did this for everyone. And yet…something in his voice always sounded softer when he’d ask her.

Usually she politely declined.

But tonight…

“It was a memory of my…friend.”

He didn’t miss her side glance before saying ‘friend.’ He moved his hand to rest along the back of the couch.

“Was this friend Altean too?”

“No.” She moved her gaze to the stars. “We had met at my crowning ball. It’s tradition to invite the neighboring planets when a ruler’s heir becomes of age.”

“Like a sweet sixteen,” Shiro mused to himself.

Normally she would have asked what that was, being curious about her paladins’ cultures. But tonight was not normal.

“They were similar to Altean,” she continued, “but with dark blue skin and bright green eyes.” Her chin dropped back down onto her knees. “They had tattoos where hair would be.” She smiled to herself. “I liked tracing the ones around the top of their eyes, where the brows would be. And then they’d laugh, they were so ticklish there but I still-“ she sucked in air suddenly. “I’m rambling.”

“You’re not.”

“Yes, I am.” She sat up straight, putting her feet off the couch. “I dreamt of them. And now I’m up.”

“Allura,” this time he put his hand on hers, “you can tell me more if you want to.”

Her bottom lip quivered before she bit it still from the inside.

“Daeti was more than a friend.”

He gave her hand a squeeze. “I gathered as much.”

“…I wonder sometimes. If they got out in time before Zarkon came. Did they have a family? Or did they-“ she cut herself off, took a shaky breath in, then out. “I want to look into it sometimes…but I also fear what I’ll find.”

“Schrödinger’s cat,” he murmured.

She frowned at that. “What cat?”

“It means that there exists two possibilities for Daeti until you actually find out what happened. Daeti either lived or…”

“Did not,” she quietly finished.

He nodded. “Until you find out, those two options exist at the same time.”

“…If it were your decision,” this time she bit her lip enough for him to notice, “would you look them up?”

Shiro sighed long. “Honestly…I don’t know. Knowing could bring relief or further heartache.” He looked down at the floor. “It’s been a while for him too.”

“Him who?”

He blinked. “Ah, sorry. You asked what _I’d_ do so I was thinking - never mind.”

“Please continue.” She leaned in in curiosity. “You hardly speak about yourself.”

“You either,” he shot back a little defensively.

Her brows lifted up. He lifted his hand off hers to pinch the bridge of his nose.

“Sorry. That was out of line.”

“No, you are correct. I don’t speak about myself.” She tucked some hair behind her ear. “However, I would like to remedy that. We’re co-leaders, after all.”

“Yeah, we are.”

“We used to be close, before…that battle.”

Before he had been zapped away into the Astral Plane but after he thought she had died and he mustered up the team to deal out a killing stroke against Zarkon. Before Allura found him in the Black Lion and pulled him out of limbo, body and soul.

“Yeah. But maybe not tonight.” He arched a brow. “We were talking about you.”

“I’m done.”

“Are you?”

She opened her mouth to retort and then closed it. She sunk back against the couch. He watched her watching the stars. He was about to let it go for now until she spoke up again.

“If I decide to look up Daeti…will you assist me?”

“Of course.”

She stretched out her hand so their pinkies briefly touched.

“Thank you.”

“Anytime Allura.”

They went back to stargazing.


	2. Wings/Bloom

Being stranded anywhere, especially on an unknown planet they had to emergency crash land on, was pretty high on Shiro’s ‘do not do’ list.

Shiro grunted as he pulled himself out of the wrecked Altean pod then looked around, bayard in hand.The scanners said there were no biorhythms nearby but after getting hit by a patrol Galra fighter he wasn’t taking chances.

He tapped the side of his visor to enhance visual on a cluster of red rocks and then put the view back to normal.

“All clear,” he called out.

Allura stuck her hand out. Shiro grabbed it and helped her out.

“I’m sorry.”

He frowned. “What for? I’m the one that didn’t dodge properly.”

“You wouldn’t have been hit if you had your Lion.” Allura looked to the side. “It was my suggestion to take a pod.”

“No, you were right. A Lion would have stuck out too much.”

She huffed inside her helmet. “A lot of good that did.” She turned to the pod and addressed him without looking. “If I hadn’t asked you to come -“

“Princess, we’re not doing this.”

She turned back to him. “It’s _my_ personal mission.”

“I _decided_ to come.” He crossed his arms. “Right now we’re in this together. Doing the blame game gets us nowhere.” He tapped his comms. “Castle of Lions, this is Shiro. Do you copy, over?”

Allura looked inside the pod but the power was still out.

“Anything?”

He shook his head. “How about the pod?”

“Still dark.”

They both sighed. Allura slid her finger over the glowing light on her suit’s wristband and a holoscreen appeared. Shiro pulled up his own screen from the forearm of his Paladin armor.

“Perhaps it’s this planet’s magnetic field that’s blocking the signal,” Allura looked around and pointed in the distance. “If we climb up that mountain we may be high enough to get a signal out.”

“We gotta be careful though.” He frowned at the readings he was getting. “This planet isn’t safe without a helmet. Those mountains look a good distance and I’m not sure how high up we have to climb.”

“For _your_ biology.” Allura leaned over to read what he was looking at. “If need be, I could shape shift into a race that could handle these gases.”

“You could do that?”

She flushed a little at his awe. “Well yes.” She straightened up to put a little bit of space between them. “I’ve met my fair share of races too. Coran and my father weren’t the only ones exploring.”

“Ah, I wasn’t - I didn’t mean to offend you.”

“I know you weren’t and you didn’t.” She smiled congenially. “In any case, I could give you my oxygen tank should yours run low.” She hummed in thought. “Though, perhaps I should shape shift already and conserve more.”

She shifted before he could say something. Given how she had grown the last time she shifted he was expecting her to rise.

She shrank down nearly two heads smaller. When she was done she looked up at him with scaly yellow skin and big blue eyes.

“You’re-“

Cute. So damn cuuute.

She pouted up at him. “I’m not one for scales either but the Lynors come from a hot and arid planet with highly toxic air.”

“That’s not-“ he stopped himself. Was telling her that he was thinking she looked adorable at that size better? “Nevermind.”

She was reading something on her screen, then tapped her helmet, making the visor disappear.

“How do you feel?”

She breathed in and out with her eyes closed then opened with a smile.

“Just fine.”

* * *

They stopped again to catch their breaths.

Shiro tapped his visor while Allura tried her earrings. They looked to each other.

“We gotta go higher.”

Allura wiped her forehead with the back of her hand expecting sweat but with the scales her skin was dry. Though her mouth was excreting more saliva. She swallowed deeply.

“How are you on oxygen?”

He tried taking small breaths. “The climbing’s making me use more than I’m comfortable with but I haven’t used yours yet so we’re still good.”

Allura nodded. Then they went back to the climb.

—————

“Who is he?”

Shiro looked away from his screen’s loading bar. They were finally high enough but the frequency message was taking a while to send.

“What?”

Allura was sitting on a rock with a water pouch in her hands. Their suits helped moisturize their bodies but that wasn’t enough for her in this body.

She kept needing to drink to regulate herself. Apparently that’s what the Lynors did instead of sweating. Then again, maybe the Lynors didn’t typically move around a lot in the heat because of this.

But that was the second to last pouch and he was starting to use her oxygen tank so they were going to have to stay put until they were found.

“Last movement when we were talking about our…friends…you mentioned a he.” Allura leaned in a little. “Is he someone waiting for you on Earth?”

“Oh, he made it clear he wouldn’t be,” he muttered to himself.

“ _Oh_. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-Well, I _did_ mean to pry, but I didn’t - I had not thought- “ she suddenly stuck the pouch’s straw back in her mouth to shut herself up.

And she called herself a diplomat.

Shiro bit back a curse when he realized she heard him. He kept forgetting how sharp Altean hearing was.

“It was years ago, princess. I’m not still -“ he bit the inside of his cheek. They were trying to be more open with each other. “ok, maybe a part of me is _still_ upset but you bringing it up isn’t pouring salt in the wound.”

“Why would I pour a mineral in your wound? And when were you going to tell me you were _injured_?”

“I didn’t _get_ an injury, it’s just an earth saying.” This was getting worse and he was getting flustered. “Your question _isn’t_ hurting me,” he reworded.

Allura scrutinized his profile. “But what happened _did_.”

“…”

She bit her lip. “Then I shouldn’t have asked.”

His screen beeped. He looked back down.

* * *

“Princess?”

It was nighttime and Allura was shivering. Just her suit’s heating wasn’t enough for her in that form. She was able to breathe but there were several drawbacks to this form. He unclasped his chest plate and pulled her to him.

She started when she felt something at her back but then sank into the warmth from his bodysuit. The helmet was sealed with the bodysuit, not the armor.

Her shivering died down. He stared out into open space.

“Adam and I were together since our cadet days,” he softly murmured. He felt her stiffen, indicating that she heard him. “We were friends, boyfriends, and then almost married.” He shifted his eyes to the stars. “I was diagnosed with something bad in the middle of training for Kerberos. He thought the trip would be too much. I didn’t agree. He broke it off.”

“I’m sorry.” Allura turned her head a little. “Coran didn’t mention any sickness in your bioscans. I suppose…”

“Whatever Haggar did to me must have rooted the illness out,” he finished for her. “That’s the only thing that I can figure.” He chuckled. “The irony is that going into space saved me. If I stayed on Earth…well. Who knows, right?”

She closed her eyes tightly.

He put his arm around her shoulders. “So, thank you.”

“What for? It’s Coran and myself that should be thanking you.”

“For making me a Paladin.” He grinned in her hair. “For giving me a sentient robotic Lion. Though, my bond with her is kind of fuzzy right now. But I’ll fix it soon enough.”

“You have yourself to thank for that.”

“Hey.”

She turned to look at him.

“You gave me purpose.”

“No…,” she slowly said, “that’s what _you_ gave _me_.”

His eyes were wide. She turned forward and closed her eyes.

“Sleep,” she quietly said.

He closed his eyes and pulled her closer.

————

“Princess?”

She was breathing hard but they were just sitting. She blinked at him slowly, her eyes looked unfocused. She closed her eyes- they snapped open as he shook her shoulder.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

“M-My lungs-“

“Can you breathe?”

Her brows furrowed as her breaths got deeper. “It’s _harder_. I don’t-“

He closed her visor, expelled the air out of her helmet and then snapped her oxygen tank back on. She gasped automatically with wide eyes. He was holding his breath.

“Shiro, _you_ need this!”

She snapped it off and put it back on him. He breathed in and huffed. “You lied about being able to breathe in this atmosphere.”

“I can! I just hadn’t thought I wouldn’t be able to hold the form more than a quin-“

He snapped the tank back to her suit when she closed her mouth.

“Shiro! We can’t possibly share one tank of air.”

She was right. The Paladins were coming but they didn’t have an ETA. Waiting wasn’t an option. He materialized his bayard from his armor then closed his eyes.

_Come to me._

He frowned deeper as his held breath was distracting him from reaching out to Black. He felt her snap the tank back onto him. He opened his eyes in exasperation.

“Allura-“

She had her hands covering the port for the tank. Why was she always so _stubborn_?

 _Focus_!

He closed his eyes again. Reached out his consciousness for Black’s though he had not called the Lion purposefully before. Lately, he was nervous about touching her consciousness, having been stuck in it for months. But not now. He needed to put that fear aside.

_Come on. Please._

He breathed in sharply as they connected. He could feel her thundering roar but she wasn’t close enough. Near him, he heard Allura gasping.

They needed to meet the lion.

He grabbed Allura, carried her smaller form in his arms and continued up the mountain.

Faster.

He started using his jet pack in spurts but it wasn’t enough to keep him in the air. Allura couldn’t hold out much longer. He had to save her. He needed to- he couldn’t lose her.

Not _ever_.

“ _Allura_!”

His bayard in his hand shook, lit up and disappeared.

Allura no longer felt him running. They were cutting through the air with speeds that far outstripped a pod much less a jet pack. She cracked her eyes open briefly.

 _Wings_?

Her head tilted back as she passed out.


	3. Moon/Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Used the Sun portion of the prompt.

“No” was Shiro’s favorite word lately.

‘Do you need a hand carrying Allu-’

“No.”

‘You should go eat. She’s been in the cryopod for hours, you really should-“

“No.”

‘Shiro, do you want me to take a turn and -’

“No.”

‘Don’t you have to use the bathroom?’

*Shrug*

Once Keith couldn’t get Shiro to budge, the paladins turned to the only person that could reach their Space Dad. Space Uncle Coran straightened his spine as he walked into the infirmary.

“There you are, Number One!”

Shiro stayed seated on the floor in front of Allura’s cryopod, his arms wrapped around his propped up legs. Coran slowed as he approached him. With Shiro’s back curved and half his face hidden, their Black Paladin actually looked his age rather than the leader that acted like a seasoned warrior of many decapheobs.

“Shiro,” Coran quietly said.

The older Altean grunted as he lowered himself to sit next to him. Shiro didn’t move. Coran put a hand on his shoulder. Shiro flinched at the new weight.

“She’ll heal, my boy. I think you need to get some rest.”

Shiro hadn’t really spoken about what happened. Just told Coran the bare essentials so he could get her cryoreplenisher to the right settings. She had lung damage from the atmosphere.

“I should have known,” Shiro muttered.

Coran’s ear twitched. “Known what?”

“She’s always trying to protect us.” Shiro’s hands clenched. “Protect _me,_ at the risk of herself.”

“So was her father,” Coran idly commented. “And so did you, in that fight with Zarkon.”

Shiro let out a frustrated sound. “But she does it _all_ the time. First with the Balmera, then on that Galra ship, then powering a teleduv that could have drained her life force completely, then giving me her oxygen tank and gambling on the chance that she could stay shapeshifted-”

“It’s the Sacred Altean way. They’re the life givers. It’s their nature to be -”

“A battery?” Shiro bit out. “Just draining herself until there’s nothing left to give? That’s not right. She’s not the sun. She’s a living being who deserves a life and a family and all the damn milkshakes and sparkly things she wants.”

Coran laughed full heartedly. Shiro frowned at that.

“Lad,” Coran smiled fondly at him, “You’re having this conversation with the wrong Altean. But, seeing as she can’t hear you right now, how about you get out and let me look after her, hmm?”

“...Why aren’t you angry with me?”

Coran rubbed the end of his mustache. “I told you, she takes after Alfor.” His eyes softened as he looked at his adoptive daughter in the pod. “They’re harder to talk down than two opiltums during the Wazpat season. Also...I would think we understand each other better by now, Number One.”

Coran gave his shoulder a squeeze. Shiro sighed and got up.

“Oh and Shiro.”

The paladin turned around.

“Tell her what you told me. Don’t leave anything out.”

Shiro walked out of the infirmary.


	4. Beyond/Horizon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly shorter chapter. Get ready for some hurt/comfort.

_Allura used to see it._

_The way forward, just beyond the horizon. Always in front of her and they were headed right for it._

_...Then he disappeared._

_And the pathway was dark._ _Each day, she had felt like she was stumbling blindly, trying to grab onto something to keep her steady but her hands couldn’t find it._

_On her weakest night, she went to his quarters._

_His Quintessence lingered here still. For the briefest of moments, she felt steady as she sat on the edge of his neatly made bed._ _There were small rocks on the bedside table, each one a different color from the various planets they’d been to. A couple had glowing minerals shining through, lighting up the wall they were against in blues and purples. She had spotted him grabbing one once._

_‘Just a little keepsake,’ he had smiled._

_She sighed heavily, her hand coming to rest along the side of her. The comfort was an illusion. What lingered was only a trace of him._

_She felt cold inside again._

_She let herself fall sideways onto the mattress. She turned her head, smelled the clean, musky scent that she’d come to recognize as his._

_“Where are you?” she whispered. “Where did you go?”_

_Her eyes were stinging. Her father’s words came to her then, the ones from his AI._

_‘My dear Allura, you must be prepared to make sacrifices.’_

_She thought she understood. She had been prepared to, time and again, both as a princess and as a sacred._

_...She hadn’t expected the cost to be Shiro._

_The coldness shattered and broke her. Her eyes rapidly caught on fire. Hot tears poured out of her eyes. She choked on a sob - she turned her head into his pillow to gather herself, but to no use._

_She wailed and -_

She shivered from the cold.

“-rincess?”

She was waking up but the pain did not subside. What was she waking to? Another dobosh of pretending to be ok? Another quintant with no sunrise?

“Hey, hey-hey. It’s ok.”

She couldn’t open her eyes but tears were still somehow leaking out. She felt Shiro’s fingers wipe the corners of her eyes. The tears must have crystallized while she was in the cryoreplenisher. She was somewhat aware yet not. So she did what she wanted to. She opened her arms and let herself fall.

“Princess!”

He caught her.

She stayed leaning against him. She could smell him again except it was warm. _He_ was warm. Here. Alive, safe and sound.

It made her cry again.

“Princess.”

He put his arms around her shoulders carefully, then, when she made no move to step away, he heavily sighed and wrapped his arms around her fully. Her hands came up and gripped the back of his vest.

“Shiro,” she bemoaned against his clothes.

“It’s ok Allura.” His left thumb rubbed circles against the back of her neck. “You and I need to talk later.” He pressed the lower half of his face into the top of her head. “But for now...” he held her closer, “I’m not going anywhere.”

She moved her head to fill the space between his neck and shoulder.


	5. Light/Dark

In the darkness Shiro had healed.

His time in the Astral Plane he slept in a cocoon of Black’s presence. And in that sleep he dreamt of stars and super novas, the dry winds around the Garrison as he flew his hovercycle, the cool air of his space craft, the humming presence of Black’s consciousness as they soared -

Then, light behind his eyelids. Warmth in his hands, spreading up his arms and filling his entire body.

_‘Shiro?’_

It was her voice and touch that awoken him from inside Black. Except, it felt like an awakening he had never felt before. Like even his soul was lighting up from inside. He came out of the Black Lion renewed, reborn. And almost painfully aware.

He idly tapped a finger along the side of his mug. Ever since that day, he felt very attune to Allura. He could feel her presence within a certain radius around him or the Black Lion. He was even starting to wonder if him waking up around the same time she did - even in the middle of the night cycle - _wasn’t_ a coincidence. Was it the same for her? Or was he the only one because he...

The sliding door to the kitchen let out a soft swish. He jolted a little as he felt her before seeing her. He turned around on the stool to smile at her.

“Feeling better?”

Allura was in her robe with her hair down, the slightly darker silver telling him it was a little damp from her shower.

“Yes, thank you.” Her fingers came up to the edge of her sleeve and held it. “You mentioned we needed to talk.”

“Yeah. Yes.” He pushed a stool out for her. “I made some tea.”

She walked over as he poured her a cup from the white and blue striped kettle. She slumped in her seat a little as the fatigue still lingered but smiled when she smelled the warm vapor of the tea floating up to her.

“Olkarian eldorberrie,” she sighed contently.

Shiro looked down at the blue tea. “With some Arusian wild honey.”

“Mmm,” was her happy hum as she sipped it. “One of my favorites.”

“I remember.”

She noted how he was slowly rotating his cup instead of drinking it. But she took her time savoring another sip before bringing up his behavior.

“Shiro, whatever it is, you can just say it.”

His hands stilled. His eyes stayed looking down at his cup. When his dark brows furrowed and stayed set in determination she wondered if she should have just taken that nap first before seeking him out.

“Allura.” He lifted his eyes to hers. “Stop sacrificing yourself.”

“Shiro,” she sighed. “I only did what any of you would do-”

“No, you didn’t. You _don’t_. You go _further_ than you have to and it’s really worrying.”

“ _I_ go further? And what of _you_?” She leaned over to sharply prod his shoulder. “Or did you forget I found you _inside_ of your own quiznaking Lion’s _consciousness?_ If Blue hadn’t kept pestering Lance to check, we wouldn’t have -“

“That was _one,_ bizarre incident that I had no control over and really don’t want to repeat. But you, princess.” He rubbed his face hard. “I don’t have enough fingers to count all of your self-sacrificing incidents.”

“Finger counting is hardly an accurate science. Coran even said so.”

“Stop it, Allura. _Please_.”

There was a streak of raw emotion that shot across his eyes. She was entranced by it for a moment before she was able to speak again.

“...You don’t understand,” she murmured. “I’m the last Altean royal. It’s my duty to - It’s _my_ burden, Shiro.” She looked down at her cup, saw the gem of her crown reflected in the waters. “Father said so. Please understand. I must honor our legacy by living by our standards.” Her eyes welled with some coming tears but she swallowed it back. “I’m the only one that _can_ do this.”

“...I...don’t completely know what you mean,” he slowly started, “I’m trying to understand. And I don’t want to get in your way. But Allura,” he let out a sigh, “what I _do_ know is that your father put the people he loved in cryopods...so that they would _live_.“

She was still.

“Allura...” he tentatively placed his hand on hers, feeling her hand trembling. “It’s not wrong to start a new life while still honoring the past. You, and Coran, deserve that and much more.”

Quietly, some tears slipped out.

“...Is it...alright?” She whispered. “It doesn’t feel like it.”

“Yes,” he gave her hand a squeeze. “It is.” He turned himself so he could touch her cheek with his other hand. “You’re not alone Allura. You’ll _never_ be.”

“And who will make sure of that?”

She had said that in a teasing attempt to lighten the mood but Shiro’s warm gaze made her forget it was a joke.

“...I will.” He pushed a stray curl from her forehead before his fingers trailed along her chin, gently coaxing it to tilt up. She didn’t need coaxing. “If you want m-“

The sliding door swished open.

“-it back Lance!” Pidge yelled as Lance cackled ahead of her, running through the kitchen.

“Sharing is caring Pigeon! I need to listen to music for my beauty sleep!”

“Quiznak your beauty sleep! I need _my_ headphones so I can science!!”

Their yelling echoed as they were already off into the dining area. Shiro and Allura sat ramrod straight in their own seats, having disconnected the tick they heard the sliding door. But they still were holding hands on the table.

“I-.” She shuddered a breath in then slipped her hand from under his. “I have a meeting with Coran.”

“Y-yeah. Ok. I got a thing with the thing.”

Both of their cheeks burned as they departed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gotta go do a thing with the thing. 'Til next time!


End file.
